Ella Rose
Ella Rose is a 15 year old female tribute and belongs to Blue-Ribbonz. P-please don't live with her f-f-f-lugh i'm not even going to say it, just d-don't use without her permission, okay? Okay. "Well then, I guess i've been caught." ' - Ella when she was "found"' B A S I C S Name: Ella Rose Gender: ' Female '''District: ' Capital 'Age: ' 15 'Weapon: ' Ella's personal favorite weapon to use would be '''Nunchucks but, they will more than likely not be in the games she is in, so she'll go with the alternative, which she is somewhat good at using, Throwing Stars. Appearance: Ella has beautiful light brown hair that runs to about half way down her back, grey-green eyes that seem to fade into the background and make her look somewhat like her personality suggests. She has pale caucasian skin and think eyebrows and lashes. She has a strong-petite build and a clear face. 'Strengths/skills: '''Manipulation, Identifying Plants, Hand-To-Hand Combat '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Pressure, Running '''Personality: '''Ella may seem like your typical, everyday innocent sweetheart. She is a straight A student and extremly smart, but of course, what is an innocent nerd without her quirks? Ella works as a prostitute, not because she has to pay off anything, but because she likes it. Its a secret she keeps to herself, and she wears a pretty good disguise. She has her faults, which includes her left eye that twitches when she lies, and her blush that spreads over her cheeks when she is acting. She is kind towards her friends and studies hard, she doesn't like getting romantically involved with clients, as it just spoils the fun she has. She has an easy-going and calm demeaner and can act some what tsundere near boys if she is in the mood for acting, she is a pretty good acting unless you count the eye twitching, which people just pass of as one of her faults usually. She is a sweet girls thought, but she is also rough around the edges and will not forgive you if you hurt her friend. She can be rather lusty and "horny" around her clients, and is also extremly suductive when she wants to be. '''Backstory/History: '''Ella had always been a "good girl" always sticking to the rules and concentrating hard at her work, at least that was in school anyway. Her parents are extremely proud of her behavior and often praise her with all different surprises, and being from the capital, she got spoiled rotten, thought it was mostly money and writing equipment, she used it to her advantage. She was 12 and it was a dark and cloudy night, the library had just closed and she was walking back to her double story apartment but then she heard something, her head flicked in all different angles until she realized someone was following her. She reached her hand into her side bag to look for something, anything to fend herself off with if the stalker got near, but all she found was her large maths book. She pulled it out and continued walking, and then she heard a cough, she froze, and raised her book, but it was a second to late. She felt a hand around her mouth, and instead of screaming for help, she stood normally facing frontward and trying to continue walking forward as the man pulled her towards the bushes. He then pushed her to the ground, and Ella bit her lip. She wriggled for a second before pushing herself up and trying to get up, but then she realized the man was holding a whip, posed to hit her. She stood still and didn't say a word, and soon, he unbuckled his pants, pulled down his fly, and attempted to rape Ella. Ella, was quite the smart one thought, because as he unbuckled his pants, she had sent a message to the capital hotline. The man looked at Ella in alarm before roughly grabbing her by the arm, he then pulled her off further into the bush, and, after minutes of resisting with whatever tricks Ella could pull, she was raped successfully, and then left in the bush to be found by the peacekeepers. Months later, when Ella was thinking over the issue, a lot of her schoolmates called her a slut, fulling knowing she was raped. As she thought harder, she realized, she kind of liked it. She covered her ears, not believing herself and pretty much she had a huge argument in her head, and in the end, she realized something, maybe, if she liked it, she could give "it" to willing people... That night she looked over her handy internet and realized that you could just sell yourself for "it" and almost instantly thought it over, she would be able to wear a wig and makeup so nobody knew it was her if somebody she knew came in, she wouldn't start relationships with those she did "it" with and she was to sneak out each night, which meant extra studying in the morning, so, she signed up online, and the next night, she started her new job. After a few years, she was 14, she was no longer the slut of the school, as there were many who had done "it" and people knew about it, so Ella kept to her school studies. One night, as she was doing her job, the downstairs gym heard rumors about what happens upstairs, and came to investigate, one of the young males, who went to Ella's school came into the room she was in as she was getting clothed and paid and realied what was going on. He recognized Ella's face, for he had gone to pre-school and even elementary school with her. He stared at her open mouthed as she finished getting dressed, and she turned to him, fully knowing he was there. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled devilishly. "Well then, I guess i've been caught, congratulations." The boy in ront of her could barley form words, and Ella's client escaped the awkward conversation through the back door. He blinked at her before he slowly said a few words. "B-but... How, you're just this innocent g-good girl?!" Ella batted her eyelashes at him and walked across the room to the nightstand, where a science book was, she flipped it open and sat on the bed, reading through it. He looked at her strangely, and then she looked back to him. "Sit." And so, with some hesitation, he did. "W.. Why did you do it?" Ella looked up from her studying at him. "Does there really have to be an answer? If anything, it helps me study." The boy stared at her. "But... But, you are just Ella, everybody is jealous of your great grades and your good looks!" Ella blinked at him. "Okay, look. Jase, just forget what you saw, okay? There is no such thing as a 'good girl'." Jase's mouth opened wide, and he stared at her. Ella tugged at her school collar and chuckled. "You know, good girls are only bad girls, who, have never been caught." Jase bit his lip and looked to the ground, before back up at Ella. "I... I can't believe this." Ella titled her head in a confused fashion. "Why?" Jase stood up and looked to her. "Because, Ella, I had felt something towards you for so many years, I stood up for you when you were the schools slut, and now, I found out this?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ella's bottom lip started to tremble, and she couldn't hold the tears back, and she was extremly confused and her calm demeaner pretty much just crashed. Jase stared at her in alarm, before sliding an arm around her. "Ella, it's okay, it's okay, I wont tell anyone..." Ella looked up at him with glassy eyes and bit her lip, before she burred her face into her chest, which was some-what sweaty from working out in the gym. Jase awkwardly looked at her, and after Ella had calmed down, the two studied about science, and never talked about the incident again. '''Interview Angle: '''Differs between games '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Differs between games '''Games Strategy: '''Differs between games '''Token: '''A small greyled pencil, her "lucky" pencil might I add. '''Height: '''5"4 '''Fears: '''Being the school "Slut", getting a grade lower than an "A", Flying '''Alliance: '''A small one with girls or anybody willing to accept her. P I C T U R E S Ella Rose USED.png|Lunaii Ella Rose RL USED.jpg|Real Life Ella Rose Anime USED.jpg|Anime MyStyle (8) Blue.jpg Ella Rose 2 USED.png|Secret Identity Lunaii Ella Rose 2 RL USED.jpg|Secret Identity Real Life E X T R A '''Theme Song: ' Good Girls (5 Seconds Of Summer) G A M E S 'G A M E 1 ' NAME PLACING INFO ALLIANCE OTHER STUFF BEST QUOTE T R I V A *It seems the last name "Rose" is popular on this wiki, because within 18 or so hours of this tribute being made, 2 others were made by two different users. *Ella is Blue's second tribute who had been "raped" the first being Nellie Emerson. **The two are also from the capitol and are females. ** They don't have much in common other than that. Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished